Loyalty and Betrayal
by ChiisaNaBara
Summary: Hotaru Imai is viewed to be a calculating and selfish princess, but Mikan Sakura believes otherwise. They are together ever since they were young; However, circumstances forces them to separate. Mikan, wanting to be with Hotaru, begged the emperor to let her attend Gakuen Alice. Things were already complicated as it is; but then, Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi came into the picture.
1. Author's Note

Author's Note:

* * *

I have been on hiatus for a very long time. I want to return to writing, so I decided to do some Gakuen Alice fanfiction. I'm not yet sure whether I should do other fanfictions as well, but I have an idea for a Kaichou wa Maid-sama fanfiction in mind. But then again, I wanted to take things at a slow pace (but not too slow). I think I have to re-edit my other old stories (as well as finishing them) for the sake of a better quality, I guess. At least grammar-wise, if not the polishing of each chapter for a hopefully better and immersive story. But I won't change anything regarding the flow such as adding new scenes or the like. Go check them out if you have the time. They're called _Undoubted Double Identity_ and _Suspension Bridge Effect_.

Man, how many years has it been if not months. I might be a little rusty, but I will do my best.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

"I want her." The five-year-old black-haired princess lifted her small index finger, pointing towards the direction of the brunette girl who was training at the palace garden. Her violet eyes showed no signs of emotions as she stared at the smiling warrior-in-training. No matter how many times the little trainee was knocked down, she would stand up with an unwavering smile of determination and would try to attack again with all her might. It was a one-on-one sword training with the superior while the other rookies observed the duel from the sides and waited for their turn.

"But, Hime-sama, she looks weak and useless." The servant argued in a polite but worried tone. "Your life would depend on her hands," she continued while worriedly looking at the novice who just fell down and was now at the pointed end of the sword.

"I want _her_." Once again, the princess said with finality in her voice. She looked at her servant with immense conviction despite her indifferent appearance. Despite her young age, her aura threatened the poor servant.

"As you wish. I will inform the emperor-sama regarding your decision." She bowed and left the young princess who was still absorbed at looking at the trainees. Her eyes focused on the brunette who tried to conceal her tears by furrowing her brows and staring at the next warrior-in-training fight their superior.


	3. First Contradiction: The Beginning

First Contradiction  
The Beginning

* * *

It was a pleasant morning at the castle. The birds cheerfully sang their melody; leaves and petals danced with the soft breeze before falling on the ground—just for the wind to play with it again. The sun's rays gave out a gentle yet warm feeling while the fluffy clouds slowly moved across the sky. However, in a peaceful day like this, the princess would still be cooped up in her room. Hotaru Imai preferred to stay at home and build magnificent things the world has yet to see. And by her side was her loyal warrior. Mikan Sakura was the head guard of the princess' royal protection security. Despite her young age she led the security not only because the princess chose her, but also she proved herself worthy and capable to protect the princess.

"Hime-sama," Mikan started, tearing her gaze away from the Cherry Blossoms outside the window. She looked at Hotaru who was busy pouring oil in her newly made human-like contraption. The princess didn't bother to reply; instead, she continued fixing her machinery as she went around it to turn on the switch located behind its neck. Immediately, the machine came to life. It began to shake, but it stopped after a few minutes. Then, it blinked a few times. "The Cherry Blossoms are blooming; shall we go outside?" Mikan suggested with the hopes of persuading Hotaru. Despite being the princess' protector, Mikan considered her highness as her best friend. "Hotaru," she called out as she walked towards the black-haired girl's side.

"It's Hime-sama to you," Hotaru glared at Mikan as she turned the robot off. Afterwards, she walked towards her working table to jot down notes. Again, silence fell between them.

"I think you need a break since you have been creating… this… uh…" The brunette was not sure what to call the invention in front of her. She observed it while rubbing her chin. Mikan was intrigued as to what Hotaru called her creation. It was shaped like a human with the same height as hers. Its skin was made of smooth metal, but the eyes were made of a different material which made it realistic. Like it was looking at her. The details of the human-like figure were hauntingly accurate as if it was molded with a real person inside.

"It's an android. I have yet to acquire the right materials for the skin." Hotaru sighed as she took off her white oil-stained working apron. She stood up and headed towards the door. "Hurry up or I will leave you behind." True to her words, Hotaru gracefully walked out the door, her long kimono trailing behind her.

Mikan's face brightened. She was pleased with the princess' actions. Despite her cold exterior, Mikan felt Hotaru's gentleness and kindness. It was evident every time Hotaru gave her hints of concerns and tolerance underneath her indifferent façade. This time was no exception. Despite being preoccupied by inventing something extraordinary, Hotaru gave in and went out of her room due to Mikan's request.

Both girls quietly strolled the palace garden. It was well maintained by the top-notch gardeners. The bushes were neatly trimmed evenly, the stone paths free from moss, and the different flowers were in full bloom just like the Cherry Blossoms. Mikan's eyes widened with delight. She couldn't help but admire the colorful floras around her. The petals briefly swirled around them as if asking to play with them. After moments of walking around, the girls found themselves in the hand carved marble gazebo with angels holding the ceiling for pillars which was located at the heart of the garden. Hotaru sat with poise on the bench, while Mikan stood on guard.

"That time, I thought I was going to be dismissed…" The brunette started while observing their surroundings. Everything was quiet, and if not for the gentle breeze blowing, everything would be still. Suspiciously still.

"I just thought you looked ridiculous." Hotaru took out a fan and started fanning herself slowly.

"I was really happy when they took me to meet you. Ojii-san was also happy for me," Mikan continued while she looked around. For some reason, she felt perturbed. She couldn't calm down and felt like someone was watching their every move. Her ears perked up after hearing a branch break. But then, Mikan was taken by surprise when someone attempted to hit her on the face.

"Are you listening to me?" Hotaru raised her brow as she held her fist up, only it was covered with her invention named horse-hoof glove. She would usually attempt to hit Mikan whenever the brunette ignored her, or when Mikan was just being plain stupid.

"You shouldn't do that," Mikan laughed as she rubbed her sore hand which blocked Hotaru's attack. Despite being feminine, Hotaru could really throw a punch when needed. Her punches usually target Mikan whom she labeled as someone idiotic.

"You aren't listening—" Hotaru was cut off by Mikan when her loyal guard suddenly pulled her close. Hotaru's eyes widened when an arrow hit the angel's leg which should have been made of marble, but it was now melting like ice. Mikan, with Hotaru in her arms, waltzed her way out of the other incoming arrows.

"Show yourself!" She shouted as soon as she landed on her feet on the nearby Sakura tree, her eyes scanned the place for the intruder while holding Hotaru who seemed to be unafraid. In reply, another arrow hit the tree trunk, barely missing Mikan's head by an inch. "You coward!" She hissed.

"This is getting tiring," Hotaru yawned. Afterwards, she looked for something inside her kimono.

"You trust your little warrior too much." The voice echoed. Mikan sharply looked behind them only to see no one. She knew she was looking at someone, but her eyes still kept searching. " _It's as if he's invisible,"_ Mikan thought to herself while scowling at the impossible thought. But then again, Hotaru made impossible things. Mikan closed her eyes, and as if by cue, Hotaru threw a small ball on the ground, and puffs of smoke filled the area.

"Hiding won't do you good," the husky voice chuckled. Silence answered his taunting. "What was the emperor thinking, sending out a little girl to protect the precious princess?" He added. After a few seconds, the smoke still hasn't cleared out. The intruder waited, his arrow waiting to be released. Suddenly, he released it as a form of reflex after feeling someone behind him. The trunk hit by the arrow gradually melted as the person from behind the man got ahold of him.

"Hiding won't do you good." Mikan mimicked as she held his neck with one arm and pointed a dagger on his throat with another hand. "Now, who sent you." It was a statement rather than a question. The man didn't reply; instead, he tried releasing himself from her grip, but he couldn't. "Don't make me repeat myself." Mikan threatened, her grip tightening and the knife digging on his skin. Blood slowly trickled down the cold blade, yet the man stayed quiet.

"So you're not planning on telling me," Mikan concluded as she pulled the dagger away and hit the perpetrator hard on the neck with the dagger's handle. Immediately, he became unconscious. The smoke still hadn't completely disappeared, but it was slowly clearing out. Before the man fell on the ground, Mikan was already beside the intruder's accomplice. It was a woman without a weapon except for her small blade which Mikan took with one swift movement. She kicked the knife with her foot and was about to do offense, but the woman disappeared as if she became invisible. However, due to the clearing smoke, her silhouette was visible; hence the brunette was able to throw the thick metal dagger holder towards the woman's head which cause her to fall down.

"I should not have insisted on bringing you outside Hotaru…" Mikan said apologetically as she dragged the woman towards the princess and the unconscious man.

"It's Hime-sama to you." Hotaru rolled her eyes. Mikan smiled since the princess acted as if her life wasn't in danger. Mikan tied the two on the nearby tree trunk with the rope she always carried with her along with her other weapons and basic things the king required the guards must have.

"I shall call the attention of the others. We shall discuss how these people got inside—"

"Do what you must," Hotaru interjected while she waved her hand dismissively as she began to walk away. Mikan hurriedly checked whether the rope was tightly tied, leaving the intruders no means of escape. Afterwards, she ran towards the princess' side.

 **…**

The emperor forbade Hotaru from leaving the palace walls. Although, Hotaru favored her father's wishes since the princess preferred staying inside her room. However, Mikan couldn't stay calm. She guarded Hotaru's room day and night despite Hotaru's protest, claiming: "Your paranoia is invading my privacy!" The black-haired girl would throw the poor brunette out of the room.

"I know I'm not as smart as Hotaru…" Mikan muttered as she rested the back of her head on the wall. She was standing guard outside Hotaru's room. "But how could arrows melt… things? They're not even flamed arrows…" Her shoulders slumped as her back slid down until she was sitting on the floor. "Perhaps they're like Hotaru who could invent things?" She rubbed her temples. "But the woman…"

"What are you doing?" Hotaru asked, disgust evident on her expression. Mikan was disappointed upon realizing she didn't notice Hotaru open the door. She felt like a failure as a highly trained assassin disguised as a personal guard.

"Where are you going?" Mikan immediately stood up and started following Hotaru.

"I'm seeing the emperor." Hotaru replied casually. They strolled through the castle halls silence. Mikan couldn't bring herself to talk to her majesty because the aura around Hotaru was different. It was tensed rather than calm. She could tell that her friend was thinking about something; and it was bothering Hotaru. So, Mikan decided to just look at the red carpet which extended until the end of the halls.

"You can't come in," Hotaru rolled her eyes when Mikan was about to enter the huge iron double doors in front of them. It led to the throne room in which the only ones who could enter were the people who were called by the emperor himself. It was more of a protocol rather than the strict orders of the emperor, because the man who wears the crown was a nice person. He was indeed a good ruler; unfortunately, he was ruling a poor kingdom. Despite being able to get by peacefully, it wasn't close to reaching the wealthy neighboring kingdoms.

Mikan smiled apologetically. Afterwards, she watched Hotaru go to the other side of the door. "Don't wait for me," Hotaru dismissed her with a wave of her hand.

"But it's my duty to protect y—"

"You are dismissed." Hotaru interjected Mikan with finality. Her voice cold as ice and eyes emotionless, but stern.

"Yes, Hime-sama…" Mikan bowed her head while biting her lower lip. She was so against in leaving Hotaru because of the previous incident, but there was nothing she could do. The princess' orders were absolute. Without any resistance Mikan retired to her room. After she lay on her bed, she kept on pondering about the arrows and the attempted assassination until she fell asleep.

 **…**

When Mikan woke up, it was already evening. She reluctantly sat up from the bed. After debating whether she should go meet Hotaru or eat dinner, she came to a decision of eating. She didn't want to meet Hotaru as of the moment, not until her highness summoned her. She left her room, dragging her feet. The warrior didn't feel good, for some reason she couldn't explain, she couldn't shake the uneasiness she felt earlier. If there was something she excelled at, it would be in trusting her intuition. As she trudged the huge halls covered with paintings, some servants with white aprons passed by her.

Mikan's ears perked up and turned her back to face the servants who were just a few steps away. Her feet began to run towards them, and when she caught up to them, she held the shoulder of the nearest old woman. "What did you just say?" Her eyes searching for an anwer.

The startled woman blinked a few times before answering. "Hime-sama, she will be leaving for Gakuen Alice…" She tucked a stray gray hair behind her ear as she shook her head in disappointment.

"She is selfishly leaving the kingdom! She is leaving the emperor without an heir!" The other woman with a flat nose grumbled. "Everyone knows that when one enters that mysterious school for the elite, no one leaves. Well, not until they graduate, but that's rarely the case." Her nose twitched.

"Shush!" The older woman scolded. "She's Hime-sama's royal guard," she whispered, hoping the brunette wouldn't hear her. Afterwards, she looked at Mikan and smiled. "I am sorry, she's a new servant and she still lacks discipline."

Mikan disregarded how one of the servants insulted Hotaru. "She isn't that selfish…" She said as she ran towards Hotaru's room. She needed answers and she needed it now. As if by cue, Hotaru came into Mikan's line of sight. Her highness was also retiring to her room.

"Is it true?" Mikan asked while catching her breath. Never did she hate the long length of the halls and the vastness of the rooms, except for that moment.

"Is what true?" Hotaru continued walking while Mikan trailed behind her.

"Gakuen Alice?" Mikan braced herself. She knew when Hotaru enters Gakuen Alice, she wouldn't be able to enter with the princess. It was an exclusive school, and a lowly peasant such as her wasn't welcome.

"Yes," Hotaru replied without looking back at her. The princess' words were like dagger to Mikan's heart. Her chest tightened as she clutched it with her sweating palms. She was hurt and it was visible on her face.

"But, why?" Mikan frustratingly asked. She could not comprehend why her friend was being selfish. Leaving the right now meant making the throne vulnerable. Other corrupt nobles might take advantage of the situation and overthrow the emperor with no present heir. Hotaru's brother disappeared years ago when Hotaru was still a child. She could barely remember her brother's face.

Hotaru stopped on her tracks and faced Mikan. "This small country cannot support my brilliance, which is why I am leaving." Hotaru replied without an ounce of remorse. Her eyes were colder than usual. It was as if she meant what she said. She kept her chin held up high, full of dignity.

"And you are leaving us behind?" Mikan bit her lower lip while clenching her fists. Her mixed emotions of sadness, anger and other feelings she could not name welled up inside of her. She prevented herself from crying while searching her friend's eyes—looking for answers.

"I do not care. This is a great opportunity for me." Hotaru pulled out a silk fan from her kimono and held it up in front of her mouth. It was her way of conveying that she was done talking and the conversation was now over.

"Was it just me?!" Mikan asked with a loud angry tone. Her brown eyes searched the emotionless violet eyes of the person whom she thought was her friend. She bore in her mind that Hotaru was her princess, and it was her duty to protect her majesty, but she also wanted to protect Hotaru as her dearest friend. "Was it just me Hotaru?!"

"It's Hime-sama to you," she said with a commanding voice. "Raising your voice at the princess, it will immediately give you an instant death penalty." Hotaru looked at Mikan in the eyes indifferently as if Mikan was the only one affected by the situation. "Be thankful for I will overlook this matter and spare you," she added, her voice was cold as ice. Then, she turned around and walked away from Mikan who tried to contain her tears through biting her lower lip.

"Hotaru, you _baka!_ " Mikan burst out crying as she fell on her knees while trying to wipe away her tears. She sniveled at the thought of Hotaru leaving her behind without any explanation; but what hurt her the most was the idea that Hotaru didn't consider her as a friend. Mikan clenched her aching chest while trying to breathe in between her sniffling. Her sobbing voice echoed throughout the stone hall. "Was it just me who thought we were friends?"

 **…**


End file.
